Girl Meets Werewolf
by Grimmfan86
Summary: This story takes after my Big Time Teen Wolf Story. What will happen when Jessie meets Derek Hale and the rest of the teen wolf gang. also what will happen after she finds out her older brother is a werewolf
1. Going to New York

Derek Hale arrived at the Shiba House with Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Jackson Whittemore and the rest of the group ready to go to New York. Jayden walked out of the house with James and his cousin Noah Newman behind him. "Where's Kendall?" asked Alison. "Kendall couldn't make it. he had some Big Time Rush stuff to take care of but, my cousin Noah coming instead." said Jayden then he introduced the group to his cousin. "So this is the that bit you and Kendall and made you guys werewolves." Said Noah looking at Derek with a little bit of hate in his eyes. "Noah is very protective of Jayden, Jessie and Kendall in case you haven't noticed." said James still annoyed with Derek over what happened in the woods. Derek noticed but didn't care. "So, Who's going in whose car?" asked Scott. "Stiles you take Lydia, Allison and who ever else wants to go with you. I'll take Jayden, Erica and Isaac. Jackson you ride with Scott." Said Derek ignoring the annoyed looks Scott and Jackson were giving him. "Guess Noah and I will ride with Stiles in his jeep." Said James getting in the back of Stiles' jeep with Noah and Allison while Lydia got in the front passenger seat. Scott and Jackson loaded their things into Jackson's car got in while Jayden, Isaac, Erica and Derek piled into his car. Everyone started their cars and made their way to New York so, they visit Jessie and Jayden can tell her about he and Kendall are now werewolves.


	2. Love at First Sight

At _The Fairfield_ hotel and apartment condoplex Jessie Prescott and the Ross kids were hanging out in their penthouse when they heard a noise outside that sounded like a lot of cars that have just pulled up to the building. They went to the Terrance to see a black Chevrolet Camaro, a blue Jeep and a silver Porsche _. "_ Wow those are the coolest cars I've ever seen, well except for the jeep in the middle." said Luke staring mostly at the Camaro and the Porsche. Just then they saw four people get of the Camaro, four people get out of the jeep while the driver fell out and two people get out of the Porsche. "Wait a minute think that's my brother Jayden who got out of the Camaro, James Diamond and my cousin Noah Newman who got out of jeep." said Jessie happy as she ran to the elevator to greet her family and meet all those people she didn't know. Of course the kids went with her and not wanting to actually miss the fun Bertram went with them as well while being pulled by Mrs. Kipling. A few minutes later everyone was outside the front doors of The Fairfield watching as the new comers were getting their bags out of the cars while one person helped up the guy that fell out of the jeep. "You ok Stiles?" asked a girl with strawberry blonde hair wearing a navy blue dress. "Yeah I'm good just got my foot caught in the seatbelt while I was trying to get out. Don't ask." said the guy named Stiles. "What's a Stiles?" the group heard a fifteen year old girl ask. Jayden was the first to turn around and saw a blonde girl wearing a pink dress under a blue denim jacket and black heeled shoes. Behind her were three other children two boys and a girl, a guy that looked like a butler and a giant lizard with a pink collar. "There's my favorite little sister." Jayden said when noticed Jessie was with the group. "Hey big brother." said Jessie giving Jayden a hug. Jayden introduced Jessie to his friends while noticing that Derek was giving his little sister love sick puppy look and shook his head. "Looks like Sour Wolf is in love with your sister Jayden.' Said Isaac earning him a smack upside the head from Erica and a glare from both Jayden and Derek. Jessie ignored them and introduced the kids and Bertram to Jayden and his friends. "So, where are you guys from?" asked Zuri. "Beacon Hills California." said Allison as her boyfriend Scott put his arms around her. Jackson was coming up to the group to introduce himself since he wasn't listening when Jayden did it since he and Scott were busy talking about Lacrosse and actually getting along. Emma Ross noticed the look Derek was giving Jessie and lightly elbowed Zuri. "Ow what was that for?" she asked. "Did you notice the look that guy Derek keeps giving Jessie?" asked Emma. "You mean the same look Jessie keeps giving him." answered Zuri while Emma nodded. Both girls kept looking back and forth between Jessie and Derek and saw that the both of them were falling in love with the other. Unknown to the others a certain door man also noticed the looks Jessie and Derek were giving each other and he didn't like it one bit.


	3. Telling Jessie Big Brother's a Werewolf

"Wow this is where you live." said Noah impressed by the penthouse as everyone walked off the elevator and started looking around the room. "Yep this is home sweet home." said Jessie happy her family was here as well as all her brother's new friends. The McCall pack were admiring the view from the terrace while Jayden figured it was time to tell his little sister that he is a werewolf and that Derek was the one who bit him. So he pulled Jessie into the kitchen with James, Noah and Derek so they can talk. Minutes later Jessie just sat there stunned. "So you and Kendall are werewolves and he's the one that bit you." she said confused. Jayden knowing this was going happen told Derek that they might as well show her. So Jayden and Derek shifted and saw that Jessie didn't look scared at all. "So you're ok with this cause mom and dad freaked." said Noah. "I'm use to this, well not werewolves but, weird things happen here too." said Jessie as she then explained what she meant. Derek stood there and while listening to her he couldn't help but admire her. Everything about her made his heart melt and its not easy for someone like him to feel this way. Since the last time felt like this was with Paige the girl he fell in love with only to have to kill her so she wouldn't suffer from the effects of the bite anymore. Jayden pulled Derek aside and asked him if he was ok cause he noticed Derek's been acting strange ever since he saw that picture of Jessie on his coffee table back home. "I know we just met and all but, I think I'm in love with your sister." said Derek which got him a worried but, understanding look from Jayden. "Since Jessie isn't seeing anybody, I'll help you but, you have to promise not to hurt her other wise I'll kill you." said Jayden as Derek looked nervous. Derek told Jayden he would never hurt Jessie since he knows what its like to the protective big brother. He lost both of his sisters as well the rest of his family. His younger sister Cora he lost in a fire with the rest of his family while his older sister Laura was killed by his Uncle Peter. Then Derek killed Peter as pay back for what he did. "So, ready to try to win my sister's heart." said Jayden snapping Derek out of his thoughts and Jessie had left the room with James. Noah was the only one who stayed behind so Jayden decided to include him in helping Derek. Noah didn't want to at first but agreed any way.


End file.
